INCOMPLETE
by dRaCoS-gUrL3
Summary: Draco Malfoy has feelings for this certain girl....feelings that he can no longer keep......and a song that will reveal the emptiness that is inside his cold heart......a confession you wouldn't dare miss will be made...R/R pls...


Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK, and this song belongs to Sisqo; album: Unleash the Dragon (just would like to clear things up)...  
  
A/N: This songfic (if you consider it as one) just came to me one chilly morning, and here I am..posting it for you to read (or sing along with)..hope you would like this simple songfic of mine..and Review Please!!! *mwah*  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, now at his fifth year in Hogwarts was sitting near the lake...it was almost dark, and the sun was setting, forming a beautiful scenery that took his breath away, but then he remembered the only GIRL that has took his breath away and at the same time gave him butterflies in his stomach. Making him fall head over heels for her..but then he remembered the harsh and cruel words that has been said and done...then a little song came up on his head...a song his heart has sang for a long time..  
  
INCOMPLETE  
  
"Bright Lights, Fancy Restaurants  
  
Everything in this world that a guy could want.  
  
I got a bank account bigger than the Gringgots should allow  
  
Still I'm lonely now  
  
Pretty Faces from the covers of the Daily Proph.  
  
From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me.  
  
Fame and Fortune still can't find, just a grown guy runnin' out of time  
  
Chorus:  
  
Even though it seems I have everything  
  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
  
All of the women, all the expensive brooms, all the money Don't amount to you.  
  
So I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see.  
  
That without you girl my life is incomplete.  
  
  
  
Listen.  
  
Your perfume, your honey brown hair.  
  
I remember it just like it was on yesterday.  
  
On Thursday I'll tell you I've fallen in love, I wasn't sure that you were.  
  
It's been a year-Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall.  
  
But being without you just aint livin' make me feel nothing at all  
  
If I could travel back in time, I'd take back all the words and make you mine.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Even though it seems I have everything  
  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool.  
  
All of the women, all the expensive brooms, all of the money Don't amount to you.  
  
I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see  
  
That without you girl my life is incomplete.  
  
  
  
I just can't help lovin' you  
  
But I loved you much too late.  
  
I'd give anything and everything to hear you say, that you care...  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
Even though it seems I have everything.  
  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool.  
  
All of the women, all of the expensive brooms, all of the money Don't amount to you.  
  
(You can have it all) I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see. (Just be my baby)  
  
That without you girl my life is incomplete."  
  
He then stood up from the grass....  
  
  
  
"Even though it seems I have everything.  
  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool.  
  
All of the women, all of the expensive women, all of the money Don't amount to you.  
  
(You can have it all) I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see. (Just be my baby)  
  
That without you girl my life is incomplete."  
  
  
  
Just as the song ended (on his head), he raced towards the Great Hall. And as soon as he entered the Hall, and realized that everyone was now eating dinner....gasping for breath he scanned the room for HER.and at last he saw her...everyone was now staring at him.  
  
He then took a deep breath, 'I can't fight my feelings any longer' he said to himself.  
  
Draco then walked towards her, his palms sweaty and his knees weak...he then took another deep breath...  
  
Their eyes were now locked to each other.. He then felt that she has no idea of what was able to happen...  
  
They stayed that way for what seems to be an eternity....and so was the others....looking at him...all puzzled.  
  
Just then he took all the courage he can muster..'it's now or never' he told himself..  
  
Then with a few feet between them..he said the words that his heart has been shouting for a long time..  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger, and I'm sorry for everything that I've said and done before..."  
  
He said those words loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear...  
  
He watched her reaction.  
  
Shocked, her eyes widened in disbelief and clasped her right hand on her mouth..  
  
...with tears on her eyes...  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger, and without you my life is incomplete."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: wow! Can't believe I did that in about 10 minutes..lol! So don't blame me if you don't like it...And it's my first songfic *excuses excuses*...hehe!...but I hope you (even in a tiny way) liked it..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pls. Review..  
  
  
  
Love ya'll!!!! 


End file.
